Raika Vermont
Raika Vermont is a major character in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A former member of the Church of Novara, Raika is an easy-going individual who often enjoys a good battle. Wielding the mighty Arm Cannon, she is a formidable opponent in battle, yet her beliefs in the church's teaching despite discovering a terrifying secret has spurred her on to do something about it, even if it meant challenging the church itself. Early Life Raika was born on August 1, 23265 EUC (159 BDC) in Puei Domat, in Central Archelonia. Her childhood was primarily calm and in Raika's words, "was not exciting." That is, until she met with key notables of the Church of Novara. The Church noted her potential, and thought her as capable with the Keyblade. Seeing this as an opportunity of a lifetime, Raika would run away from home, leaving friends and family behind to join the church. She would note this later in life as a decision she is ashamed of. During her tenure with the Church, Raika was trained to be a formidable warrior and holy knight. Due to her fiery attitude, many believed her to be a scion of Solaris, the Novaran God of the Sun and of the Summertime months. As such they gave her a Keyblade and her arm cannon that befitted this, and gave her the title "Heart of Fire." At first Raika joined because of the excitement, but over time, developed a strong appreciation for the Church's teachings. One day, Raika discovered a secret that among church members was considered harmful knowledge. This reason, coupled with the lack of excitement in being a church militant caused her to leave the church and forge her own path. Marche au Supplice Appearance & Attire Raika stands at 5'9" and weighs 132 lbs. She has a well kept and trained body which is noticeable even while she’s wearing the church’s armor. She’s wearing a white light looking knight chest plate decorated to show its origin. Raika wears red pants and and rather bulky knee high boots. The boots are designed so she won’t fly back every time she uses her weapon. Her left arm is inside a bronze cannon, sculpted to look like god Solaris, with a round shield attached to its side. Raika has a young pretty face, brown eyes and light brown hair with red tips. Her hair is tied in the back and resembles a flame. Personality While she is overall friendly, Raika might come across as rude and pompous. She believes in the teachings of the church, though isn’t as devoted to them as some of the other members of the armed forces. She really enjoys travelling through the worlds and also a good battle. Raika is so fascinated by fighting, that she’ll let an opponent show off their full strength if she deems them interesting enough. In fights she prefers to play it safe and strike in the best way possible. Weapons & Fighting Style Raika's Keyblade is Soaring Smoke, a short hatchet like keyblade with a prolonged blade on the top and two more blades on the hilt. It has a long chain attached to a gauntlet. It be used as a close and long range weapon. It’s hot to the touch to anyone but Raika. Even simple melee attack may burn the enemy. Raika's other weapon is her Arm Cannon, The Inferno of Solaris. This special weapon has been developed by the church to complement Raika’s fire like nature. Apparently blessed by Solaris, this weapon works as a powerful cannon, shield and also increases Raika’s magical capabilities. It’s mostly used for defensive purposes, since the stronger attacks have strong recoil and take a while to recharge. Trivia *This character was created by Blackhook of Vagrant Epochers' Forums. Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice